


SPF

by BookGirlWithLove



Series: Johnlock Challenge Ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Captain John Watson, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Neck Kissing, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlWithLove/pseuds/BookGirlWithLove
Summary: Part of the 221B Summer Challenge: SPF.  No beta, no Brit pick - just trying to keep up with these great prompts as best I can!





	SPF

“Turn around.”

“John, I need to get into the water before the waves get too rough or I won’t get the samples I need! Let me go! That’s more than enough.” Sherlock knows John can hear the irritation in his words.

“It’s really not. We are not going to have a repeat of last time. You moaned in bed and kept me fetching things for days.” John’s irritation was at its breaking point. “Now TURN AROUND and let me spray your back!”

Stunned, Sherlock turns around without another word. 

More gently now, John says, “This SPF is high enough that I shouldn’t have to do this again for a while. Now let me do your face.” He pulls out the zinc oxide and begins to apply it to those amazing cheekbones. “Don’t squish your nose, love.”

“No fair, John, pulling out Captain Watson in public,” Sherlock whispers, looking to see who’s around them.

John grins wickedly, stands up on his toes, and leans in close. He punctuates each word with a kiss to Sherlock’s neck. “All’s fair when it comes to keeping your gorgeous … body … in top … peak … condition.” Sherlock preens under John’s gaze. John continues and nips in just the right spot.

Sherlock can’t help himself a moment longer. He drags John behind the changing booths and kisses him breathlessly.


End file.
